warlock_of_the_magus_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Warlock
This section is under development. We are currently working on the summary section. Please be patient. =Warlock= Bloodline force "Bloodline Warlocks are relying on their bloodline force to amplify their progress, and be it in rate of advancement or battle strength, they exceeded their peers at the same rank."http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-666/ Arc 4 chapter 666 A different path to magi The choice of becoming a warlock is often a matter of luck. It can also be directly given through birth. This choice has its own pros and cons. In fact, strength that depends on a bloodline might be very useful initially, but there are (...) some hidden dangers no matter what. "If not for my bloodline having evolved to the Kemoyin Emperor and having gained some degree of independence, this mark could very well have caused me to lose all my strength and become subject to the whims of the Snake Dowager!"http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-666/ Arc 4 chapter 666 'Pros' * Innate magic: 'Many Warlock organisations have high-grade meditation techniques specifically for their bloodlines, which create a set of innate spells, highly compatible with their bloodline. "the innate spells of Magi are activated purely by thought. With such incomparable speeds, they are the common last-ditch resorts when their lives were in danger." Overall, this time leverage is a great asset in any kind battle against a regular magus. It gives the opportunity to make the first move.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-529/ Arc 3 chapter 529 * '''Less bottlenecks: '''Warlock needs maturity of bloodline to advance further till '''bloodline shackles '''stop the advancement in rank, meditation and research can speed up process of maturity of bloodline. * '''Battle strength: '''Newly advanced Leylin Farlier killed easily semi converted clone of few centuries old Cyrilhttps://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/warlock-of-the-magus-world/wmw-chapter-506. 'Cons * 'Bloodline Curse/blessing: '''Some warlocks can be submitted to a powerful bloodline curse/blessinghttp://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-666/ Arc 4 chapter 666. For example: the Allsnake Curse. ("''The Snake Dowager of the Shadow World has supreme control over all of her progeny. This is a blessing and also a curse, one condensed with bloodline force. Once a descendant has thoughts of disobeying the will of the Snake Dowager, the Allsnake Curse will appear and automatically absorb as well as seal off the descendant’s bloodline force, turning into the most powerful bloodline curse. Effect: Continuous weakening of power of Warlock, until target’s death"http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-666/ Arc 4 chapter 666). * '''Bloodline Submission: '''A warlock with a bloodline that is a subspecies of the bloodline of another warlock, would have to submit to the other warlock.Reference missing * '''Bloodline Shackles: '''Warlocks are restricted to the maximum rank of the creature their bloodline came from. These are known as bloodline shackles.Reference missing Since ancient time, Warlock have searched a way to break free from those shackles.Reference missing Bloodline There are a large number of Warlocks, who are people that have integrated bloodlines into themselves. A bloodline can also evolve in various sub-bloodlines. For example, various snake warlocks are coming from the original bloodline of the Mother of Snakes. List *Wind Wolf * Nine-Headed Nightmare Hydra (and Targaryen Winged Serpent) (Rank 10 and Rank 8) * Kemoyin Serpent Emperor (and Giant Kemoyin Serpent) (Rank 5 and Rank 4) *Sun's Child (Rank 6) *Red Dragon (Rank 5) *Thorned Thunderbird (Rank 6) *Misty Fog Giants (Rank 6) *Spirit Sucking Oddity *Void Phantom Special Organizations A clan can be related to one bloodline, like the Ouroboros clan. An organisation can also be dedicated to a common goal, like lifting the shackles of bloodline or building up an alliance to protect themselves like Warlock Union. References Category:Magus Subclass Category:Warlock Bloodline Category:Bloodline Shackles Category:Warlock